


To Forget

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drinking, Drown Your Sorrows, F/M, Introspection, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru just wants to forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Drink"

Haru poured himself a drink and tossed it back. He was still too young to be officially drinking, but he didn't care, and after a glare at the man behind the counter, no one else seemed interested in objecting. He had been told often enough that drinking wasn't a way to solve things, and he had learned the hard way that it made his black side even worse, but today he didn't care.

He knew that there were two women who would sill care, even when he didn't. At least, there was one, who would still care, after this morning. And he could go over to her house and chat to her, and she would talk him down as she had so many times with her quiet earnestness and her held-back tears.

He could have gone to her, and she would have brought his white side back, but he didn't want that right now. He didn't want to be white. He _wanted_ to be black. Wanted to wallow in his own misery and pain. Wanted to slam another drink back, and another, until he couldn't remember her words.

He waved his hand at the bartender, and a growl convinced him to leave the bottle. Haru chugged another drink down. He just wanted to forget.


End file.
